


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [24]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Cute Ending, Happy Ending, Hoya never left Infinite, Hoya-centric, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mentioned Infinite Ensemble, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sungjong-centric, Work In Progress, post-enlistment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Hoya comes home to Sungjong.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969





	Untitled

**11:20 AM**

Today is the day.It's finally happening.Sungjong has waited two years for this day and it's finally here.

The day Howon comes back from enlistment and back into Sungjong's arms.


End file.
